


Kiss so Sweet

by blake_is_strange



Series: RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY, white rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, cuteness, first time writing for this fandom, sleepover, they might be a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Weiss invited Ruby to sleepover after studying and things get adorable real fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written for this fandom and it's been awhile since I watched RWBY (I'm super behind lol), but I hope this was ok :) Thanks so much to @the-heart-achemist for the prompt! I hope you enjoy this

Weiss’ POV

 

I could barely believe my senses. Ruby was actually kissing me and dust were her lips soft. She tasted like the wine we’d stolen from my parent’s cellar, a hint of tomato sauce from the pizza we’d eaten still lingering on her lips. We were all alone in my room, sitting cross-legged on my bed like a couple of school girls whispering secrets and pretending that there were no sparks traveling over my skin when she touched my arm as she laughed. We’d been playing truth or dare and I’d decided to take a risk. I’d dared her to kiss me like an experimental teenager, but I didn’t regret the choice for a second. Because damn was Ruby going for it, leaning into the kiss like it was about to lead to more. Not that I was complaining, but it was obvious that she was drunk. I might’ve acted like a bitch around most people, but I wasn’t about to stoop so low as to take advantage of my friend. It didn’t matter that all the fantasies I’d had about Ruby were put to shame by the way her lips were moving against mine.

 

Except she was pushing me down onto my bed, crawling on top of me and lighting sparks under my skin again as she pressed herself against me. But she broke away for a moment, looking down at me with a pleading look in her eyes, but there was something else behind it. Something I’d seen behind her gazes before that I was unwilling to acknowledge before now. Because we weren’t supposed to be doing this. But it already felt so right, like my lips were made for hers. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ruby said, her voice low and soft and slow, like she was staring off at a sunset. Her usual perky demeanor had been put on hold apparently, but I didn’t really mind all that much. I’d never admit it to another living soul, but every part of Ruby was beautiful to me and now she was calling me beautiful like she wasn’t drunk. Like she really meant it. Her eyes were even sparkling as she spoke. “I’ve been wanting to say that for so long,” she continued, leaning in for another slow kiss before adding, “Been wanting to kiss you for so long. I always wondered what it would be like. It’s more than I ever imagined.” Her words were so soft and gentle against my ears, but they were driving me wild in a way that I wasn’t used to, but I loved it. 

 

“Me too,” I finally managed to say, my heart hammering against my ribs. Was this even real? I really hoped it was, praying to whatever god that was listening that this would never end. If it was just some sort of crazy, incredibly vivid dream, I would rather stay here forever than go back to a reality where Ruby only thought of me as her friend. Sure, we were good friends and I cherished that friendship more than most things. But I wanted those looks she gave me to be real. I wanted her heart to race when I touched her the way mine did whenever our skin made contact. It was selfish, but I couldn’t help it. I knew I didn’t deserve her, but I would do everything in my power to make her happy if she wanted me. 

 

“You ok?” Ruby asked, her voice pulling me from the silver eyes I had started to drown in. “Did I say something wrong?” She started to pull away, looking sort of panicked. But I sat up with her, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and kissing her so hard that I nearly forgot how to breathe. But she didn’t pull away, wrapping her arms around me to pull me close. 

 

“Is this real?” I gasped out, tangling my fingers in her hair and pressing myself against her, anything that could convince me that I wasn’t losing my mind.

 

“I’d like to believe so,” Ruby said with a small smile, reminding me of the fact that if this was real, then I couldn’t take it back. I couldn’t undo what we were doing. But there was no way in hell I’d want to.

 

“I love you,” I said breathlessly, my confidence wavering when I saw Ruby’s eyes go wide, but I pressed on, holding on to what little boldness I still had in me. “I love you, Ruby. I don’t want this to just be once. I don’t want this to just be a dare. I want to be with you and kiss you and hold you and watch stupid cartoons with you and watch you eat too many cookies and wipe your tears away when you cry. I want you, every last piece of you.” There was a long pause and I suddenly began to regret my words, but then Ruby was kissing me again and I felt tears stinging my eyes as she pushed me back against the mattress again. This was real.

 

“I love you too, Weiss.” 

  
This was real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think and if you have any prompts you'd like me to write. Thanks again to @the-heart-achemist for the awesome prompt, I really hope I did it justice!! Thanks so much for reading and have an awesome day :)


End file.
